


Reflections

by Shockcakes



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, is this the first fic of the fandom?, just something kinda shippy, of a game that's not out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: 9S habitually has trouble staying focused on the task at hand.





	

Abandoned buildings.

 

Barren wastelands.

 

Piles of scrap metal decorated along the roads.

 

9S was designed to analyze his surroundings. Take careful note of potential obstacles and useful tools when forced to engage in battle. He followed his superior in hushed silence as they traversed the empty city.

 

2B held her eyes forward. Her guard was up, defenses ready, entirely calm and cool. Pity on the next enemy that dared to attack them.

 

They passed a building shards of glass scattered on its ground floor and a shattered reflection of the barren jungle of a city displayed through the fractures. As 2B marched by the relic of a long forgotten past, 9S slowed, focusing his gaze to the broken mirror.

 

Through his artificial vision, he saw himself. His silvery white hair, his YoRHa uniform, his face, obscured by the uniform that both he and all other YoRHa units were assigned to wear.

 

“Ma’am? Can I ask you something?”

 

2B quietly turned to him. The android still kept staring at the fractured reflection. “Make it quick. We have a mission to do.”

 

“Tell me,” 9S pointed at the damaged glass, “what do you see?”

 

2B merely glanced at the reflection, dismissive towards her subordinate’s childlike bewilderment. “An android with a broken visor,” she answered snidely.

 

Displaying emotion was banned among the YoRHa. A rule that 9S would more often than not be reminded of by his superior. He tried not smile but there was something about 2B’s never-ending surplus of snark that charmed him.

 

“Do you see anything else, Ma’am?”

 

The android now focused on her own image. Much like 9S, her hair was the same color. Her outfit styled similarly as well. Unlike him, her expression was much more hardened. Stoic. “It’s just a reflection…”

 

“Well, you could say that,” 9S replied, almost wistfully. “However, I feel like there’s…” his gaze shifted towards his counterpart’s mirror image. “...More.” 

 

9S knew he wasn’t supposed to but nonetheless, he smiled before reverting to his stoic demeanor, “Yes Ma’am. Back to the mission.”

 


End file.
